


Oh fuck, oh FUCK

by Alice13



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice13/pseuds/Alice13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt from tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh fuck, oh FUCK

When Jason had asked - forced - Tim to team up with him and accompany him on a mission, he hadn’t known what will it cause. He made the younger wear a tight leather(ish) pants with a fishnetted top and gloves saying he will be the boy scout who sells his body so he can get near the guy Jason was after. He needed information and Tim can get them for him. He promised he will be there and keep an eye on him, then get him out of the place.

Tim didn’t really liked the idea, not the cover part, nor the team up with Jason. Despite his bad feelings, he agreed. He dressed as Jason requested him, and he stepped in front of him, turning to give the man a good view.

“I hope you’re satisfied,” he noted then, tone casual.

On the other hand, Jason forgot to breathe when he saw Tim. Hell, the brat had a pretty face and a nice shape indeed, he noticed it sooner, but he tried to ignore it. But in those cloths… Jason’s jaw dropped and he just stared at Tim. Fuck.

“Is that that bad?” Tim asked then.

Oh, fuck.

Jason took a few long steps to get to Tim. The younger didn’t move, he just looked at Jason waiting. The man grabbed Tim and pushed him to the wall. He moaned and tried to push Jason away.

“What’s with you?!”

“You’re hot,” Jason stated, his voice was low and husky. Tim’s eyes widened.

“Wha–”

Oh fuck, oh FUCK.

“I want you.” Jason couldn’t believe he said that. He couldn’t believe his voice was full of lust.

And then a playful smirk appeared in the corner of Tim’s lips and he looked deeply into Jason’s eyes.

“Beg for it,” he purred.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
